基格
基格是''地球冒险1''和''地球冒险2''中的主要反派。He is an extraterrestrial being who intends to sentence all of reality to the horror of infinite darkness. Giygas was originally an extraterrestrial known as Giegue, who was raised by a human named Maria. When Giegue later discovers that humans had studied his race's PSI power, he begins an invasion of Earth. He is later confronted by Maria's grandson, Ninten, and becomes conflicted between his feelings for Maria and continuing his invasion. His guilt for Maria ultimately causes him to become unstable, his own power destroying his own being and turning him into Giygas. As Giygas, he becomes irrational and incapable of thought while possessing power that threatens the universe itself. During the events of EarthBound, Pokey Minch attempts to take advantage of Giygas's power for himself while Giygas remains completely unaware of the havoc his power causes. In M.U.G.E.N, he serves as a boss character to fight against and uses very unique styled attacks based of the Earthbound games. There are various versions of Giygas available for M.U.G.E.N. Most of them are edits of The_None's Giygas, but versions like those made by Commander Random and fhqwhgads7 are unrelated. fhqwhgads7版本的基格 fhqwhgads7's Giygas was the first version available for M.U.G.E.N. He is a challenging boss character to most opponents and can easily defeat some of the strongest opponents if they do not get the technique right. There are two battle styles for this Giygas, one only available for Arcade mode and the other for the rest. Arcade Mode When in Arcade mode and you come against this Giygas, you come to a boss story-like battle which includes battling though three different stages. First Stage 在你的角色开场结束后，波奇（一位来自地球冒险2的角色）将会出现并且和玩家交谈；他将会提到基格 being unable to think rationally anymore due to his mind being destroyed by his own power. He also mentions that you are another meal to Giygas and leaves you to battle him. When fighting Giygas the entire stage represents him, in order to defeat him you have to enough damage to K.O. him, this can be hard due to him having a high Life stat and that you can't see both the Power and Life bar to see how far you have to go. Second Stage When you defeat the first stage of the battle, 波奇将会重新出现但是这次他将会开始嘲笑你，他将会试图使你对he will try to make you scared about the events that are about to happen during the remaining stages and then afterwards the next round will start with Giygas in his second form. 这一次你必须不攻击基格, 相反你不得不防御他的攻击and remain crouched so that the screen fades out for a short period of time, eventually you will change into the final stage. Third Stage When the screen fades away and the background changes, you will be in the third and final stage. In this stage you will still have to use the technique from the last stage. When you crouch long enough and the screen fades away a certain number of times you will get a message, this indicates that you have nearly defeated Giygas. Keep crouching and defending until the second message appears which indicates when Giygas can be killed by the F1 key. The player must press this button in order to win the match or else you will be in an endless game until you lose all your Life. 其他模式 When you play or battle against Giygas is in any other mode (eg, vs mode, training, etc...) you will be restricted to battle with Giygas' first form. Unlike the Arcade mode battle, you can see his health bar. From what can be seen, he can automatically charge his Power and Life over time. Also, all of his attacks cost Power, however the charge rate should be enough to overpower this. When Giygas is fighting with a partner, he will be immune to any damage until his ally gets knocked out. Playing as Giygas 当这个版本的基格被下载，他将会已经被设置为故事模式的角色，使他成为不可为玩家操作的角色， in order for him to become controllable you will have to turn this mode off via Giygas' configure settings. When off, you will now be able to use all of his moves. The list below shows all the possible moves available. PK Fire Beta '- ''Quarter circle forward, C (requires 100 power) 'PK Fire Gamma '- Quarter circle back, A+B (requires 1000 power) '''PK Freeze - Forward, Down, Down-forward, C (requires 1000 power) PK Thunder '- (Quarter circle forward)*2, X+Y ''(requires 1000 power) 'PK Flash '- (Quarter circle back)*2, X''+Y (requires 1000 power)'' 'PK Starstorm '- Half circle forward, Back, Z (requires 3000 power) 'PK Rockin Gamma '- Half circle back, Forward, Z (requires 3000 power) The_None版本的基格 The_None版本的基格 was the second version of Giygas available for M.U.G.E.N.与fhqwhgads7的基格相比，他们是两个完全不同的角色。For starters the fighting style is completely different and has a more straight forward battle than the story mode Giygas fhqwhgads7 made. 这个版本的基格has many moves intended to be purposefully disturbing and/or scary. Most of his win/lose animations on the second round either show one of the fake characters (Maherl, Sanzou, T.J. Combo, Daigo, Moses (a fighter from the Adult Swim game Bible Fight), Rody, Youmu Konpaku and Alessi) standing in his place before being replaced by an black and white picture of Spengebab's face (which also appears before deathtraps) and an extremely loud static noise. Winquotes include weird phrases, and his win animations are a series of bizarre images including a static television with a barely visible figure jerking about on a television while gagging before two sets of mouths appear with a reverberating scream, Spengebab zooming out into the darkness while a distorted sound plays in the background, a blank screen on which a disfigured face appears momentarily, an open parking from either Half-Life or Portal lot for a brief moment when a large being vaults over the trees and runs at the camera, an empty bedroom with a faceless figure sitting in a hallway barely visible, before instantly tackling the camera, one where The_None himself appears wearing a paper Jeff the Killer mask, admitting it's not scary, before opening a book showing a disfigured woman and a loud scream, and a hallway with a rare chance of having Smile.jpg, a creepypasta coming from the black at the camera (which also happens rarely between rounds), and one with a picture of Michael Jackson for a brief moment then with a screamer where Michael's face becomes a face that resembles Robin Williams while playing Rock with You ''by Michael Jackson himself, one win/lose animation is a creepy looking face zooming in and out from the screen while a groaning sound is heard, Possessed Heita, one of The_None's creations, thumbs up the loser and cause a fake lag, the Adult Swim bumper "The Dawn is your Enemy", Smile.jpg staring at the camera in darkness, three gory scenes from Waxworks, a fake shutdown advisory, random messages with the unknown code and finally one win/lose animations is very little footage from the creepypasta Suicide Mouse. Giygas has code to show the win/lose Smile.Dog animation more often when put against The_None's newer characters after 2013. A Double K.O. animation was featured a big-lipped alligator. When you pause during a Double K.O. Animation, you can hear the "Big-Lipped Alligator Moment" sound, edited to sound like a drone. 在战斗中，基格将会经常高声呻吟和哭泣，howling in pain，and yelling incomprehensibly with lower pitch and slowed down Zombie sounds来自半条命''系列。Getting hit by the Encroaching Darkness attack results in your character temporarily vanishing and hearing a man yell in fear however 8-Bit by Geshtro has coding to rarely activate where he will get out of this attack untouched. If killed by Encroaching Darkness, the player characters defeat sprite will be replaced by a skinned corpse with open intestines. Additionally, if PK Mindfuck is used, often random and temporarily startling images will appear on screen to distract the player, or the image on screen will show the player character instantly dying only for it to revert back to normal moments later. A fake K.O.动画has a rare chance. Gameplay 当你按照你的选择进入the stage，the first thing you will notice is that on the left hand corner of the screen is a custom lifebar representing the players health and power bar, however Giygas bar isn't shown meaning it is unknown to see your progress until a K.O. is achieved. The custom lifebar also shows warnings of Giygas's attacks, but in the form of red triangular signs with a small picture of the attack that is about to take place. A spiral means that he's going to trap you in a deathtrap. A headcrab sign indicates a headcrab's approach. A large open mouth sign shows that the enroaching darkness is approaching. A square means he's about to use a PK attack. A hand means a hand of darkness appeared. A triangle indicates that he's going to use "some attack." Sometimes the warning signs are misleading. When battling The_None's Giygas, there are two stages when against him. Giygas is actually a barely visible ball that looks like the devil's machine during the fight with Giygas and Porky in the original Earthbound. This is what must be struck to be damaged. This character can be player controlled, however the AI for the character is very brutal and well programmed. Due to the various images flashing on the screen, and the second round static, it can make discerning and locating this ball nearly impossible, save for the fact the camera follows it like any character on the field, and the player character faces in Giygas direction. 基格是一位六键角色with 1 attack for each button, sometimes used in conjunction with a direction. '''First Stage The match begins with 基格从恶魔机器中被释放。基格有许多能造成极大伤害的攻击，such as a curtain of darkness that enters from a random direction and damages the player if they touch it, effectively blocking off parts of the screen. Other attacks include a headcrab from the Half-Life series that lunges at the player and won't leave until it is killed, and an attack that has a 随机PK effect when it hits (fire, freeze, rockin', starstorm, etc). One other feature that the player must avoid when fighting The_None Giygas is his death traps. These mini-games place the player in life threatening scenarios requiring them to press button combinations before they die in a gory fashion. Two mini-games come from the Belgrave Square Labs stage on Eternal Champions: Challenge from the Dark Side; other death mini-games comes from the Doom series where the players must shoot all the monsters including Hol Horse (except Slender Man) before the player's killed. The volleyball challenge is internally used by the Giygas; The higher the spot is kicked, the more likely players will be able to escape. Players on the other trap must find the real Hisui (the real has a face), otherwise a skeleton's face appears on the fake Hisui hit and kill the player or if he is too slow, he will be run over by John Mccain with Ao Oni's body. Last but not least, the inevitable death trap is the Ao Oni from the Ao Oni ''series. Once players are caught in the trap and the dark door opens, the player will be defeated quickly by the Ao Oni. Giygas also has the ability to spawn Head Crabs from the ''Half-Life series. Second Stage The second stage of the battle is very similar to the first stage, the main difference however is that the background of the stage will start to change similar to the third stage of fhqwhgads7 Giygas. As well as this, his attack rate increases and occasionally the screen will start to fuzz similar to TV static 使看清the stage和基格的攻击更困难。迷你游戏陷阱的难度加大。当它的体力足够低时基格将会毫无征兆地使用PK攻击，making it specially though to manage alongside the rest of it's attacks. When Giygas is finally defeated the screen will completely fuzz out until the screen shuts off similar to turning off a CRT TV screen. Attacks Encroaching Darkness Pressing a direction and the Encroaching Darkness button will cause a large wall of darkness to be created that will advance halway across the screen from the intended direction. Pressing the button and no direction will result in two walls from the left and the right both advancing 1/4 of the way across the screen. The attack ends after the player either gets hit by the attack, or when it fades away. PK 一个白色的小orb将会出现在屏幕中。如果玩家被the orb击中，then it will begin flashing a series of words across it including Rockin, Fire, Freeze, and Mindfuck. The box is a roulette, and the end result is based on what is selected. Fire creates a small fireball that hits the opponent. Freeze causes the opponents character to freeze in place momentarily. Mindfuck will assault the screen with various distracting images. Rockin will hit the field with a blockable multi-hit attack that does quite a lot of damage. 黑暗之手 A large black hand appears on the screen and attacks the opponent. It has one of three possible attacks. The first attack is where it appears from below the player and grabs them. If successful, the player will be harmed similar to the encroaching darkness attack. Another is where the fist appears to one side of the player. If so, it will suddenly throw a fast punch that will send the player character flying across the field from the impact. Headcrabs 基格可以召唤来自半条命游戏系列的Headcrabs。They jump and hit the player repeatedly until struck once. During round 1, only 1 can be onscreen, while during round 2, 2 can be onscreen. These guys can be hard to deal with, as the player character will focus on Giygas, sometimes making hitting the headcrab extremely difficult. 陷阱 TN_Giygas BSL Fryer.png|Belgrave Square Labs Fryer （Press or in the right time） TN_Giygas BSL Long Fall blades.png|Belgrave Square Labs Long Fall tunnel (Quickly press on the indicated button) TN_Giygas Doom Shooting game.png|The shooting course trap from Doom. (Shoot the monsters and Hol Horse, but not Slender Man) TN_Giygas Bogus person trap.png|The find the real person game. （击中Hisui with her face, don't hit the faceless one. If too slow, John McCain will get you.） TN Giygas Volleyball Trap.png|基格排球陷阱 （Hit the ball following without letting it touch the ground） TN Giygas Ao Oni.png|Ao Oni陷阱 （Tapping to prevent him from opening the door. 这是最难的陷阱。） 1 *AI characters caught in The_None版本的基格的死亡陷阱将不会轻易逃出。The Lab Fryer is the only attack the AI seems to be able to handle escaping. Other than that, the AI will often mess up everything else. During the Shooting game, the AI will often repeatedly punch and never hit anything, the AI will often fail the button sequences during the pit, the AI will usually fail the volleyball minigame is alone, although teams have a possibility of clearing it, and the Hisui minigame is completely random and based on luck, if the AI character just so happens to strike the right Hisui by total accident. *fhqwhgads7版本的基格Starstorm attack is unblockable. *When choosing a stage to battle against The_None Giygas, it is advised that you avoid picking a stage with a black background as you may find it more difficult to see where his darkness attacks are, and also avoid picking particularly tall stages as it will make hitting him more difficult. *On the second stage of The_None Giygas, when his health is low enough, you'll hear the sound of a horde of zombies with The_None's Giygas unleashing one of 3 rage attacks: all PSI attacks at once + Mind Fuck, multiple hands of darkness, and multiple uses of "some attack", be aware that while he is unleashing one of those 3 rage attacks, his health will start to regenerate very slowly making it take longer to KO him. *The_None's Giygas contains jump scares, like Smile.jpg when he wins a round, or when another character appears for three seconds before a round starts, and then it would cut to a hand-drawn image of a disturbing face, similar to Dark Donald or Excellent Donald. * 当基格试图将你陷进死亡陷阱之一时，there's a dark aura that revolves around Giygas's hittable sphere that the player must avoid. It's slightly larger than his hitbox so it can trap you in the deathtrap easier. It's able to be seen in brighter stages so you can possibly avoid deathtraps. *如果Stickman14版本的路易基成功地KOs对手with his Raging Demon hyper.基格Giygas appears *Giygas face appears in Neo Meep140's intro when you start a match with him. *When Giygas is in his second stage, you can hear several of his battle "themes". If at full health or above two thirds, "Giygas is Wounded" can be heard. Once having a third of his health lost (indicated by Giygas' background flashing different colors), you will hear "Giygas is Fatally Wounded", and lastly, if two thirds of his health are gone (indicated by Giygas' background spinning violently and flashing rapidly), you will hear "Giygas Disintegrates" in the background. 视频 MUGEN - The_None版本的基格 File:MUGEN Final Bosses Final and Giygas File:MUGEN - Other death animations from The None's Giygas (March 2013 - v0.78)-1 File:MUGEN - 来自The None版本的基格死亡动画 (July 2012)-1 File:MUGEN - The None's Giygas Part II-1 pt-br:Giygas Category:角色 Category:任天堂角色 Category:地球冒险角色 Category:反派 Category:外星人 Category:火元素使用者 Category:冰元素使用者 Category:电力使用者